Book 1 Transformers: Animated
by Silverwind the Albino Dragon
Summary: A human born raised by a pack of wolves is destined to save the world. But from what? Will she save it in time or fail? *poor summary*
1. Chapter 1

This is exactly the same one as I posted a while back. I just took it completely down. Please enjoy.

* * *

**1. The family **

A morning in a forest lived a young being of 15. Her name was Silverwind. She had woken up underneath a shady tree. The bright light shun strongly through the gaps of the branches in her eyes and flinched closing her eyes again then looks away. She had lived with a pack of wolves ever since she could remember. The alphas of the pack were Sheena and Jackal. Her only friend, an omega, was Shadow. She had a hard time living with the pack ever since she changed her diet. She changed to eat only vegetables and fruits. Hard for a human to get around the woods without eating raw meat. The other problem was that an omega, named Smash, was bullying her about being different from the whole pack. He would try to get her into trouble as well. Silver's parents, or wolf parents, were Sheena and Andy. Her father and mother were both alphas. Sadly, Andy died trying to save the pack. Here is where her life began.

**_In The Past_**

Sheena, the alpha female of the pack, was sitting with Andy. Sheena's coat was like a 14k gold in the bright sun. Andy had a rusty brown coat. They were sitting on higher ground looking over the whole pack. Andy looked down over the whole pack. Some of the wolves were grooming each other while the others were frolicking and playing. Andy looked at Sheena who had just lain down and began grooming her foreleg. "It is getting dark. Do you think so, Sheena?" Andy said as he looked toward the setting sun and darkening sky. Sheena had stopped grooming her fur to look at Andy with a curious look. She looks to the sky. Andy was right. The sky was getting darker. Sheena stood up and overlooked the relaxed pack.

"Alright, Starlight pack! It is time to go inside our dens for the night!" Sheena exclaimed as she turned towards the den.

"Awwww! Do we have to?" the whole pack exclaimed back.

Sheena stopped and turned her head to the whole pack. "Yes. Do you want to be eaten by another animal when you are sleeping?" Sheena asked the whole pack.

Every wolf lowered their head with shame. "No, Mrs. Leader!" they all said shamefully with a hint of sarcasm. All the wolves walked into their dens. When the whole pack was in their dens, Andy walked beside Sheena.

"Why are you so uneasy with the pack?" Andy began saying, "You act like they were bad. You have to stop that."

Sheena looked at Andy who was walking beside her with a serious face. "You have to show them who is the alpha in the pack," Sheena began explaining", or else, the pack can take advantage of you."

"Just have a little fun once in a while. Do not be such a hard head all the time." Andy said with a gentle tone.

Sheena looked down for a little bit to think. Then, she sighed to show she had no win of this conversation. "Yeah. I guess that you are right." she agreed finally. Then, she looked back up at Andy.

"Tomorrow." she declared.

"Tomorrow, what?" Andy asked Sheena.

"Tomorrow, we both will have a play fight." Sheena said.

"Oh." Andy said surprised of what Sheena just said. Sheena was always the stubborn, hard head type of wolf who would not take no for an answer. She would get easily mad and normally does not want to have fun. She thinks that it is childish. Now, she is finally is lightening up. To this, Andy was surprised that she is starting to change her stubborn behavior. They both finally got to the den. They both stood in front of the den.

"Goodnight." Sheena said as she nuzzled Andy.

"Goodnight, darling." Andy replied nuzzling Sheena back. Sheena's fur stood up on her back with chills going through. She loved it when Andy cuddles her. Then, they went into the den. When they got in, Sheena lay down and curled up. Andy curled around her and they both cuddled each other throughout the night.

The next morning, Andy got early out like always to stretch out his body without any distractions. After he stretched out his muscles from head to toe, he went back in the den to wake Sheena up. When he got back inside, Sheena was still curled up in a ball sleeping.

"Wake up, Darling." Andy said as he nudged her, "It is morning."

"Hmm?" She questions with a yawn tiredly. "Good morning." She yawns again.

"You said that you were going to play with me today." Andy told her, "Or did you forget?" Sheena looked up and saw that Andy was staring at her ready to go.

"I did not forget." she began saying, "I was sleeping long that is all." Andy turned around to leave. Sheena stood up and knocked her head on the ceiling of the den. "Ow!" she yelped out in pain. Andy turned around facing back to Sheena.

"What is the matter, Darling?" Andy asked.

"I accidentally knocked my head. But I will be fine." She replied to Andy.

"Well, ok." Andy said concerned about her. As they got outside, it started to fog up. Sheena and Andy thought that it was a natural thing so they went on with the day. They went to each den to wake all the wolves up of their pack. Then, they waited for the pack to get into the group for the daily instructions. When they all got there, the pack sat in a crescent shaped group.

"Ok!" Sheena began, "Today we will have the hunt pack go for the kill right after this meeting. Then, we groom each other's fur so that we are clean. After, we get the pups ready for their training lessons. Finally, the hunt pack will go for our kill again for the night."

"The rest of the day is yours to do whatever you want." Andy added, "Meeting dismissed!" The hunt pack got up and went for the kill of the day while all the other wolves groomed each other. After that, they trained the pups depending on the gender. All the pups would be like in kindergarten. Then, the teen females would be taught on how to raise their own pup and hunt while the teen males only learned how to hunt. Sheena looked at Andy as he watched the pack do what they were commanded to do. Sheena got into her playful mode and pounced on Andy.

"Hey! Wha...what was that for?" Andy yelped out.

"Hey, I thought that you wanted me to play sometimes." Sheena said. Then, Andy pushed Sheena off of him. Then, he pounced back at Sheen. That began a play fight. They chased each other deeper and farther away from the pack. They played so much, that for a moment they thought that they were lost. Suddenly, they heard a noise and it began getting foggier.

"What is that?" Sheena asked.

"I'll go and find out." Andy said. Andy crept up to a bush and poked his head through. To what he found was a human baby with brown hair and blue eyes crying. Andy looked at the baby in aw. Then, he notices a necklace with gold beading around the neck and a square attached. The square had a design on. Its design had four blade looking cross, like a fan, with circle in all four corners of the square.

"Awwww." Andy said looking at the baby.

"What did you find, Andy?" Sheena asked curiously. She walked over to Andy.

"I found a human baby." Andy told Sheena.

"Just leave it alone. Come on we have to go back now." Sheena said. Sheena turned around and began walking back to the pack while Andy quickly grabbed the baby. After he grabbed the baby, the fog had disappeared and Andy trotted to Sheena. Sheena noticed that the fog had dissipated.

"The fog is gone that quickly?" Sheena asked out loud. When Andy caught up to Sheena, she noticed that Andy brought the baby.

"What are you doing?" Sheena asked furiously.

"I just could not just bare to leave this little one." Andy said through a mouthful of cloth.

"Fine. Only if there are no parents caring for it." Sheena sighed.

"There are no parents caring for it." Andy said.

"Then you can keep it." Sheena began saying, "Let's see. We have to give her a name. Hmmm. Ah! I got it. Her name will be Silverwind."

They finally got back and Andy went into his den. When he got in, he played with the baby and the baby laughed a lot. All of a sudden, Sheena screamed. Andy rushed outside.

"What is it, Sheena!" Andy yelled out.

"It's a snake!" Sheena said scared, "A rattlesnake!" Andy saw the snake and ran to it.

"Get everyone inside!" Andy said. Sheena nodded her head and got everyone inside. Once everyone got inside, they waited to be told to get out. Andy struck the snake with his paws. While striking the snake, it bit Andy on the foreleg. Andy yelped in pain then he bit it to death. Once it was dead, Andy buried the snake.

"You can come out now." Andy told everybody.

"Andy, are you alright?" Sheena asked Andy.

''Yeah. I'm fine'' Andy answered, despite the burning pain in his leg. Everyone continued what they did before the snake encounter. Andy limped behind a tree to lay down. He began getting weak and started to get ill, very ill. By the time everyone found him behind the tree, Andy was dead. Sheena nearly fainted. Her mate... he had died, but why him? Why did it have to be her mate?! The sadness hung in the air, thicker then quicksand. The pack doctor crept up to him, slowly, placing each paw with care. The baby strangely guessed what had happened, and started to wail.

"This wolf is dead." the doctor proclaimed, "not by his life is up but by a venomous snake bite." Sheena knew what she must do. Somehow she would avenge his death when one of the older wolves saw.

"He may have been your mate, but he only died of a snake bite. There's no need for that." Said the wolf. Sheena tried to push the idea from her mind, but it remained in the back of her mind. Angry she was, she still dug a whole and everyone put him in it. Then we all buried the whole. Everyone prayed to him for him dying. Sheena began to sing their traditional song.

"Oh the great day of birth till the very end. We greet this day as a ceremony of rebirth. Let this humble creature lie in peace." It was like an echo around the woods. "Oh the great god of high. Take this soul and keep it safe. Now buried, then reborn. We now say our prayers and bow our heads." All the wolves bowed their heads. Then more of the wolves began to sing to the point that they all sang. "We greet this soul to you as our forgiveness. The one who lived must be wise and great but times now rest in peace. Take this soul and hold it as to when be reborn." They kept signing till about two minutes. As the song dissipated lower and lower, the whole pack began to bow then left.

_**The Next In The Past**_

Months later, Sheena wanted another alpha male to help her take care of the pack of wolves. Sheena walked to another part of the woods, where it was not part of her territory, to find another alpha male. She found a male wolf sleeping in front of a den. His coat was near black. She walked up to the sleeping wolf and barked. The sleeping wolf woke up and saw Sheena. He saw her golden white coat sparkle in the sunlight.

"Hi. My name is Jackal" the wolf introduced.

"Do you want to be a new alpha with me?" Sheena asked Jackal.

"I would love to." Jackal answered with shock. When they got back to the pack, Jackal looked around and then saw Silver. Jackal wanted to kill her because she was human. Sheena saw that Jackal wanted to kill Silver so she ran in front of Silver.

"She is part of the pack." Sheena told Jackal. Jackal huffed as Sheena tried to protect Silver.

"She is not part of the pack." Jackal growled. Sheena just stared at him. She knew Jackal was going to plan something. Sheena then looked to Silver as Jackal walked away.

* * *

Please review on how I did. ^^ I don't mind criticism as long as it is gentle, please.


	2. chapter 2

**Author:** I am proud to say that this chapter is up! ^^

**Sari:** You kidding right?

**Author:** nope. XP

**Sari:** -.-

**Ratchet:** Lets just get this story going already.

**Author:** Fine. -.-

**Bumblebee:** Enjoy everyone!

**Everyone:** *stares at bumblebee* O.O

* * *

**2. The past**

Before Jackal walked away, Sheena told Jackal how she and Andy found Silver. "Andy and I were playing with each other and we accidentally got separated from the pack. During we were playing, we heard crying. We both stopped playing and went to the cry. Andy was the first to get to the cry. Andy saw that it was a baby human. I said to leave it alone. Then I turned around and said that we got to get back to the pack. Andy did not listen so he picked up the baby and took it with him. Then, he noticed that it had a medallion necklace on. When he caught up to me, I saw that Andy picked the baby up and brought it with him. I was upset at Andy for bringing the baby with him. Andy said that he did not want to leave the baby without its parents being nearby. I said that it was fine with it as long as the original parents were not taking care of it. It was a female baby so I named her Silverwind. Andy played with the baby carefully and it laughed and played with him. That was how she got into the pack." Sheena told Jackal. After Sheena told Jackal the story, Jackal wasn't happy so walked away. He did not like the idea of Silver staying in the pack. Suddenly, Jackal noticed that a pup was being rude to another pup. He had an idea that involved the rude pup. He walked over to the pup and the rude pup looked up.

"I have a quest for you to do, young pup." Jackal began saying, "You help me tomorrow and I'll help you get a new pack for you to command." The pup liked the idea so it nodded its head in agreement. "Good. We'll start in the afternoon." Jackal said to the pup.

"Time for bed, Starlight pack!" Sheena called. Jackal looked up to Sheena then looked back to the pup.

"Hurry on up to bed." Jackal said and the pup nodded. Then, the whole pack went to their dens to sleep for the night. Sheena picked Silver up and brought Silver into her den. She put Silver down and she lay down around Silver. Once the whole pack went into their dens, Jackal watched the pack sleep.

Later that night

Jackal walked into Sheena's den. As he entered, he saw that Sheena was fast asleep cuddling Silver while Silver was sleeping. Jackal gave an angry grunt and picked Silver up. He then brought Silver outside and walked over to a nearby river. Jackal held her up over the river ready to drop her in. The river was about 10 feet deep and 60 feet wide. Suddenly, there was a big bang in the nearby distance. Jackal was startled and dropped Silver into the river. As he dropped her, he ran back into the den like nothing happened.

_**The next day**_

Sheena woke up and yawned. She looked to where Silver was sleeping. "Good morning, young one." Sheena said. Once she woke up more, she realized that Silver was not in the same spot she was last night. Sheena jolted up and looked frantically around trying to find Silver. "Silverwind?" Sheena asked very scared then turned to Jackal, "Where is Silverwind?"

Jackal woke up, yawned and stretched. "I don't know." Jackal said tiredly.

Sheena ran out of her den and howled loudly. The whole pack woke up and ran out of their dens. As they ran out, they ran to Sheena.

"Sheena, what is the matter?" a wolf asked.

"Silverwind is missing." Sheena said.

"What?" a wolf, with grey fur and white paws known as Metal, said.

"Has anyone seen her?" Sheena asked.

"Sorry about that, Sheena. We have not seen Silver at all." A wolf, with brown fur and grey tipped tail known as Earth, in the center of the pack said.

"We need to find her." Sheena said.

"Why not send out the scavenger pack? They'll get the job done." A wolf, with white fur and brown muzzle known as Silver, said.

"Good idea, Silver." Another wolf, with black markings and white underbelly known as Dark, said.

"Thanks, Dark." Silver said.

"Good idea, Silver." Sheena began then turned to a group of wolves, "Hunt pack, can you find Silverwind for me?"

A wolf, with brown fur and green markings known as Raid, walked forward and dipped his head. "We will do all we can, Alpha." Raid said before heading out with 20 other wolves.

Those 20 were:

1. Barack: dark grey fur

2. Snow: white fur

3. Black: black fur

4. Sniper: gun shape marking silver fur

5. Rock: dark brown and light brown fur

6. Blade: blade shaped marking black fur

7. Stone: grey fur

8. River: blue and light blue fur

9. Trap: Rope marking and green fur

10. Onyx: black fur with dark grey streaks

11. Moss: Brown and green fur

12. Rigor: dark brown fur with black star on forehead

13. Diamond: icy blue fur white tipped tail and paws

14. Frost: icy blue fur

15. Aqua: dark blue fur

16. Gesture: tan fur and whit markings

17. Sheer: white fur ice blue tipped tail

18. Spirit: Orange fur black muzzle

19. Space: black fur white dots

20. Whip: brown and black fur

As they were trying to find Silver, Spirit looked around and sniffed out Silver's scent. "Guys, I found Silver's scent." Spirit announced.

"Where is she, Spirit?" Raid asked.

"She is over in that direction." Spirit said pointing her muzzle to the river's direction.

"What? That's the direction of the Rapid Gonger River. She won't survive it if crossed it." Sniper said.

"Well, we have to try and see if we can find her around there." Raid said then headed there, "She will never survive the night." The wolves took Raid's orders and followed him. As they got to the river, they looked around.

"She is nowhere to be seen, Raid." Gesture said. Raid looked at the group and thought.

"Well then, we split into groups of three so we get seven groups." Raid said.

"Good idea about splitting into groups of three." Onyx said.

"Ok, River, Spirit, and Aqua, head to the Rapid Gonger River and try to find Silver there. You three are our toughest swimmers who can't be pushed around in a strong current. Diamond, Onyx, Stone, I would like it if you find her on any of the rocks and cliffs near the river. Moss, Rock, Rigor, find her next to the river along the shore. Snow, Frost, Sheer, you need to find her in the water. You three are the only ones who can withstand the cold along with the water elementals. Trap, Space, Black, set up a rescue plan near the Rapid Gonger water area just in case we don't find her anywhere else but the Rapid Gonger. Sniper, Blade and Whip, if you see her in danger with wildlife, save her. And finally, it's my group. Barack, Gesture, and I are going to look everywhere else. Now we need to name each group. Barack, would you mind." Raid said.

"Sure I can, Raid." Barack began then looked at the six groups, "Ok, I'm going to do this fast. I will call only one wolf from each group and say their names. Spirit, you are the Water elementals. Diamond, you are the Earth elementals. Rigor, you are the Ground elementals. Snow, you are the Winter elementals. Trap, you are the Dark elementals. And Sniper, you three are the Weapon elementals. Then, Raid's group is the Alpha elementals." Barack said.

"Now move out, Elementals!" Raid called as he and his group departed. As the group looked for Silver, a jet aircraft flew over.

"What was that?" Barack asked as the Alphas watched the aircraft disappear into the distance.

"I have no idea." Raid began, "But let us move on, shall we?" Then the Alphas kept looking for Silver.

Meanwhile, the Winter elementals noticed something in the water. Sheer howled to the Water elementals to let them know that there was something in the water. The Water elementals immediately swam toward the object. As they got there, they noticed that it was Silver.

"We found her!" Aqua announced. Then, Aqua pulled Silver out of the water. As they did, Spirit howled to the other wolves to let them know that they have found Silver. They took Silver back to the pack.

_**Back with the pack**_

They noticed that the hunt pack was coming back. Silver was still unconscious. As they set Silver down, she started to stir. As she opened her eyes, she noticed that pack hovering over her. Sheena squeezed through to see Silver. As she looked at Silver, she lowered her head and sighed with relief. "I am so glad that you are safe." Sheena said as she looked back at Silver. Silver was then picked up by Jackal.

"Now you be a good human wolf and stay here." Jackal said as he put me with the wolf pups. After she was set down, Jackal walked away. She was not accepted with the wolf pups as one of them at first.

"What is she doing here?" one pup, with light brown fur and blue eyes, asked.

"I have no clue." Another pup, with whitish brown fur, said. Then, one of the pups walked up to me. She had white fur with lilac eyes. She began to sniff me.

"I don't know." The white wolf said, "But she is no enemy. That is all I know." Then, all the pups came to me and began to sniff me.

After a while, I was accepted with the pups. "My name is Nina." The white furred wolf announced with a wolfish smile. She then saw that I was wearing a medallion necklace. She got into play mode. "Whanna play?" Nina asked. I nervously nodded and we both began to play. She even taught me how to fight.

Suddenly, two more pups came over to us. They both were males. One was black with red markings and the other with brown fur and black-red markings.

"Go and hurt that human wolf, Shadow." The brown pup ordered. The black pup did not listen to the brown one. Instead, he had lain down and put his ears back. The black pup also began to whimper. The brown pup went behind the black pup and bit his tail. The black pup stood up and gave a big yelp of pain. The brown pup then pushed the black pup towards me. During the brown pup was pushing the black pup toward me, the black pup was resisting. The brown pup finally pushed the black pup onto me and I was pushed backwards onto my back. The brown pup barked for someone to come. The brown pup then noticed my necklace. Before anyone came, the brown pup took my necklace away from me.

Sheena came over and saw the black pup on top of me. "Shadow!" Sheena said as she picked the black pup, known as Shadow, up. I then got back up from being on my back. Sheena wanted to scold Shadow while the brown pup gave an evil smile. I grabbed Sheena's leg and she turned toward me. I pointed to the brown pup, which was playing with my necklace, and the brown pup looked up at Sheena then stopped smiling. Sheena looked at the brown pup and put Shadow down. I went to Shadow to comfort him because he was still scared and whimpering. Sheena grabbed the necklace away and gave it back to me around my neck. "What do you think you were doing, Smash?" Sheena growled.

"Uh…" Smash could not speak.

Sheena quickly picked Smash up and walked away with him in her mouth. Nina looked at Shadow and I angrily then walked away. I had a feeling she likes Smash.

* * *

*Bumblebee was pinned with a cloth over his mouth*

**Author:** What did you do to him?

**Prowl:** made him be quiet.

**author:** :/

**Prowl:** Review everyone.


	3. Chapter 3

Back! ^^

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Eight years later, Shadow and I ran around playing. "Hey wait up!" Shadow called from behind.

"Not a chance!" I said with a smile on my face and looking slightly back but still able to look ahead.

Shadow now was my age. He was now eight years old and so was I. We still have Jackal as our male alpha. He killed a bunch of pack members and captured my friend, Nina. I was almost able to take Sheena's place since she was too old to care for the pack. But Jackal and Smash did not let me. They both teamed up and beat me countless times. So, I was still considered a low level alien to Jackal. But in every other pack's eyes, they see a great leader waiting to get out of her system. Usually, you get a chance at the age of six of years to lead. Sheena knew that I would live longer than her pack members but I could keep the pack tradition up for a while. But I still carry this scar I got from my first fight but that was on my back. I tend to hide my mark but Sheena said that it was the mark of honor and strength. So, I hide my scar but if it was ever seen by anyone, I would have no shame. The new female alpha is Neka. She thinks of still throwing me out of the pack but the whole other pack protected me especially when I was defeated. The pack started to cover me like a shield. They all said, "All pack is members. None is left behind."

That was what set me to get stronger. I am still planning on taking down Neka but I had to get stronger or else I can't become female alpha. Well, back to today. Shadow and I still ran. "You are getting too fast for me, Silver." Shadow said with a slight laughter.

"Haha!" I laughed from ahead of Shadow.

We then saw that we're nearing the end of the forest. We both stopped running and walked the rest. "Silver, we should not go any further." Shadow said with fear in his voice.

We both came to the end of the forest and Shadow backed up. I looked at him then looked back toward the end of the forest. "Silver. I told you we should not go any further." Shadow said.

I looked back to Shadow and saw that he was scared. "Come on." I smiled then faced away. I walked out of the forest and onto a black path. It was pitch black with white lines. Sheena had told me about the black path and the pack. She said, "Never walk on the path of black river. You will die with one step onto the path. Big metal monsters will come and roar then hit you. You lay helpless on the black path and another comes and goes over you."

"Shadow, look!" I said as I was standing on the black path.

Shadow saw me step onto the black path. He knew what it was. But we pack say black path of death. Shadow freaked out and jumped onto the highway with me. "Hey! Get off of the path!" Shadow said as he ran up to where I was standing. As I walked across the black path, Shadow followed a foot away from me. Suddenly, there was a loud roar. We both looked to the sound. "Oh no!" Shadow began, "Hurry! Get across!"

As we got nearly to the other side, there was another roar that was really close. We both knew only one could make it. I was going to let Shadow go but instead, he pushed me to the other side of the highway. I fell to the ground as Shadow fell into my place. As Shadow landed in the last lane, Shadow got hit by a vehicle. I turned to see that Shadow had been hit by a car. After the vehicle past, I jumped onto the lane and blocked Shadow from getting hit by another vehicle. I was growling as I was trying to protect Shadow. Suddenly, there was another roar coming towards Shadow and I. It hit its breaks and immediately stopping in front of us. The guy got off of the bike. The guy looked like he was a police man. "Why were you standing on the highway? You know that you could have been hit by a car!" the police scolded. His yelling was a bit too much for my ears so I pounced on him and I went through him. "What the?" I said as I went through him. I then fell to the ground bumping into the police's bike knocking it over and falling on top of it. "Ow!" I exclaimed. As I got up and turned to the guy, he vanished in thin air. "Weird." I said as I stared at the bike. "Hmm." I thought. I picked the bike up and put its kick stand down. "Maybe I can use this contraption." I said as I stared at the bike for a moment. I then turned around to Shadow and walked to him.

Suddenly, someone began talking to us. "Don't go near that wolf." a voice said.

I turned around but no one was near or by the motorcycle. I decided to ignore the mysterious voice. I picked Shadow up and put him on the motorcycle. After Shadow was on, I jumped onto the motorcycle, too. I put the kick stand up. "Lets do this." I said and drove the motorcycle off of the highway. Suddenly, the bike took control of driving. "What the?" I said as I began to get worried about Shadow so I looked at him. I pulled the breaks and the motorcycle did an immediate stop. "How do you like that?" I barked to the contraption. I got off of the motorcycle and took Shadow off, too. "Stay you beast. I may need you." I said as I laid Shadow on the ground. After I set Shadow down, I looked at the motorcycle and got into attack stance. I began to growl at the contraption. "Show yourself you fowl beast. I can smell human on you." I said with an agitated voice. Shadow saw me in my attack stance and weakly stood up.

"Silver, don't worry about the beast." Shadow weakly said. I turned to Shadow and he looked at me with pain.

"Please help." I barked as I looked back to the bike. All that came out of my mouth, to the motorcycle, were wines, barks and howls. The motorcycle did not understand a word I was saying. I knew that it did not understand me so I tried to draw a wolf that needed healing. I don't know why I was talking to an inanimate object. I probably thought that the metal things were the ones that live on this planet as the main ones. I sat down and used my finger. I drew Shadow. I pointed to him using an arrow then I drew a cross bandage. I then rephrased it by going over it. I tried to tell the bike but I keep forgetting that it does not understand my language of the wolves.

'What is she doing?' the bike thought. I looked at the bike. It was just sitting there. It seemed like it was dumbfounded but it was not. I don't know much on this new world that Shadow and I have found. I looked down at the picture and thought for a moment. I then began to right in wolf language. It read:

Shadow in band or postil.

It meant:

Shadow needs help with bandages.

And of course, the stupid contraption did not understand my wolf language. "I knew a bike would not understand." I said. My plan failed to save Shadow. The motorcycle still did not understand.

"Don't give up." Shadow said weakly.

"I won't. But this thing is hopeless." I said to Shadow as I looked at him. Suddenly, a red and blue truck, red and white ambulance, yellow with one black stripe car, and a green S.W.A.T. vehicle drove toward us. They stopped behind the motorcycle. "What the?" I asked and scrambled to Shadow, "What are these contraptions doing here?" I held onto Shadow with fear and he knew it.

"Don't worry. I think these things might help." Shadow said.

"Maybe." I said as I thought for a moment. I stood properly and walked forward to the five contraptions. "Help." I barked. Still there was nothing. I then fell to my hindquarters getting really frustrated. Then, I heard a drop so I turned around and saw that Shadow fell on the ground because he was so weak. "Shadow!" I howled as I looked back to Shadow. Suddenly, a girl, with blue eyes, red-orange hair, and brown skin with an orange dress on, got out the yellow car. She seemed to be still in her child age. "Who are you?" I barked. She did not respond. She walked up to me slowly and I began to growl.

"Hi. My name is Sari." the girl introduced finally as she held out her hand. I just stared and stopped growling. I then relaxed and sat with a bit of surprise.

"Finally she introduces herself." I said, "My name…" I began but stopped realizing that I could not speak their language. I decided to hide my expressions cause of my, none human, language. I looked down and did not say anything more. "Great. I forgot that these creatures can't hear me." I said as I was ready to do a face/palm. I then had an idea. "Maybe she can understand what I want if I point to things." I said as I realized it might work. I looked at her and pointed at Shadow. Sari took a look at Shadow. She then looked toward the contraptions.

"Guys, we have to bring this wolf to a vet immediately." she exclaimed. I was so happy to know that she understands me.

"Finally." I said with a wagging hind quarter, though I had no tail like my pack members. I then stopped and looked to Shadow happily.

"Good." Shadow said as he then relaxed. I looked back to the young girl and tried to say thank you but could not.

"Don't worry, your wolf buddy will be fine." she began, "And apology accepted." I was shocked that she knew what I wanted to say. Sari just smiled happily. I just looked away.

"Great. Now what am I supposed to say to Sheena?" I began to think, "Do I have to tell her that I accidentally got Shadow injured? Jackal would kill me. Literally!" I then began to get really scared.

"What is the matter?" Sari asked as she looked at me and saw fear starting to build up. I looked at her and then put a fake smile on and shook my head like saying that there is nothing wrong. "Okay then. But if you need anything, please do let me know. Okay?" Sari told me. I nodded my head like saying I will.

* * *

Please review. ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Author: Hello, readers. Back with another chapter. Hope you like.

* * *

4. Separation

"Guys we can trust this girl. She may not talk does not mean she is not human. She needs practice is all." Sari began saying," Okay, first we need to get this wolf to the vet pronto. Then, we take this girl to the hospital for a checkup." Sari and I picked Shadow up and took him to the ambulance and the ambulance door opened in the back.

I exclaimed as the door opened by itself and gave me the chills, "I don't trust this thing at all."

"I don't either but we have no other choice." Shadow said. "We have to trust them till I get better than we are back in the forest with our pack."

"Yeah. You are right, Shadow. Okay." I said with a deep huff for bravery, "let us do this."

"That is the spirit." Shadow said with a slight smile. I put Shadow in the back and Sari suddenly noticed my necklace.

"That is a pretty necklace." Sari said out of nowhere. I looked at it then held it tight in my hands and gave a smile of gratitude. After I set Shadow down in the back of the ambulance and right before I could get in with Shadow, the door closed shut on me and I could not get in. "Shadow!" I exclaimed as I tried to open the door but I did not know how so I tried to shoulder bang the door open. Shadow and I had never been separated at first meet so we both started to freak out.

"Silver!" Shadow exclaimed weakly. Shadow tried to get up and scratch the door but could not. Shadow was so weak that he fell to the ground again. I then turned to Sari and began to growl.

"You tricked me!" I howled to Sari. Sari began to back off away from me. Suddenly, the yellow car drove between Sari and me.

"Don't worry, your wolf will be fine." Sari said calmly, "We need to bring you and your wolf pal to a hospital. You need a checkup and your wolf pal needs to get a surgery." Sari took me away from the ambulance and I started freaking out even more trying to get back to Shadow.

"Let me go!" I howled. Sari tried to hold me away from the ambulance but she lost her grip and I escaped. She exclaimed as she fell back. I ran back to the ambulance for Shadow. Sari got up and tried to grab me. I turned and attacked her. "Get away from me." I said as I threw her away from me making her fall to the ground again. I stared at her with shock and got very scared so I ran to the other side of the ambulance. Sari got up and followed me around the ambulance. When I cornered the ambulance, I quickly jumped on the roof.

"What is she doing?" thought the red and blue fire truck that watched the chase but did not do anything. Sari was looking for me but she could not find me. Everyone as well watched the chase.

"Where are you?" Sari asked. I stayed quiet and low. I watched her like she was my pray. Sari looked everywhere for me except for the roof of the ambulance. I kept my eyes on her the whole time like I was stalking her. Sari then got to the roof of the ambulance. "Got You!" Sari said but then realized that I was not there anymore. "Where did you go?" she asked. Everyone did not know where I went. I was nowhere to be seen. Sari got off of the roof and then began to look for me. She was expecting that I would stay near the ambulance cause of Shadow still inside the vehicle. Then, Sari looked under the ambulance. She then found me underneath the ambulance curled up in a ball. "Found you!" Sari exclaimed. I jumped and knocked my head on the axel, a bar that holds the wheels together. I quickly crawled out to one side with my hands holding my head, because of the pain I had. I then scrambled up a nearby tree. Sari ran to the base of the tree. "Come down here!" Sari began saying, "You are going to hurt yourself." I began to growl at Sari trying to warn her.

"Away, you beast." I growled.

"Ok, ok. I'll leave." Sari said a little scared. Sari walked away while I kept my eyes on her. "You come down when you feel like it. Understood?" Sari told me. I looked at her and thought for a moment.

"I have to go and save Shadow." I began telling myself, "Who knows what would happen to him if I am not around. I don't want anything bad happening to him or I would blame myself." I looked at the ambulance and then nodded with confirmation and jumped down then cautiously walked to the ambulance. When I got there, they were ready to go. I knocked on the back of the door to see if Shadow would respond. "Shadow?" I asked with curiosity. Shadow did respond but weakly.

"Yeah?" Shadow said with a near whisper. I knew that if I did not go now, he might die.

"I will stay by your side no matter what." I said. Though I did not see him, I could feel his shock and happiness.

"Well then, come but don't freak out. If you do, I will not survive and if you cooperate with them, I will and we both can go to the forest again." Shadow told me. I then thought for a moment.

"I have an idea." I told Shadow.

"What is it?" Shadow asked.

"I hope this works." I said. "I will see if I can ride with you, Shadow." I said.

"I hope it works too." Shadow said. I walked to the front of the ambulance. I then got on my knees and began to beg.

"Please oh please let me ride with my companion." I begged as I had my hands together. I have never begged for something like that so bad before until now. "I will get a checkup if I can just ride with my pal." I then completely forgot that they could not understand wolf. I then stood up with a disappointed face. I am still surprised that I am giving all the signs of communication but they still don't understand.

"Well if you want to save him, he has to go to the vets." Sari said out of nowhere, " Come on let's ride together." Sari then grabbed my hand again and tried to take me to the yellow car. I then struggled but Sari lost her grip.

"I want to stay with…" I was expecting a tighter grip like last time but instead it was light so I lost my balance. I exclaimed as I hit the ground and got knocked out. Everything went black.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Please do review. ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Another chapter. I wish I was more creative in these author notes. -.-

* * *

5. Hospital Trouble

I was unconscious on the hard ground. Sari had grabbed me and tried to pull me into the yellow car effortlessly. She did somehow manage putting me in, though. She forced me in an upright position then buckled me in. As soon as that was done, Sari went to the other side and sat in the front seat. Once she was buckled in too, the contraptions headed out to the vets first to drop off Shadow.

The contraptions stopped in front of the vets building. Sari got out and entered the building. Sari walked up to the front desk. There sat a lady working. "Um… hello?" Sari asked trying to get her attention.

"Yes? What do you need?" the women asked her.

"I have a wolf that is injured and needs medical help immediately. He is in my…" She paused to think for a bit. "He is in my father' car. He and I painted it like an ambulance."

The women stood from where she was and walked out with Sari. They headed to the back of the ambulance. Sari opened the door. The lady gasped. There laid Shadow unconscious. "Poor thing. I will get some help immediately."

"Thank you." Sari thanked.

The doctor strode out of the building as quick as he could then hopped into the ambulance. "Well. This is a strange wolf. I will see what we can do. But for now, let us have him stay in the canals and see what we will do." Said the doctor as he examined the Shadow. He quickly, but carefully, brought Shadow out of the ambulance then strides back into the building. Sari looks after the doctor as he entered. Once gone, Sari enters the yellow car again. Then they drove off for me next.

Once there, sari stepped out of the contraption and enters the building. She notices a wheel chair and quickly grabs it then walks back out. At the car, she got me onto the chair. Sari then begins to push me inside the building. Sari stood at the front desk. "Excuse me sir." Sari began as she tried to look over the desk.

"Yes?" The man at the desk answered as he looked away from the computer.

"I have someone that needs to be checked up." Sari replied.

"Oh, Hi, Sari. Of course. Let me get the patient in as soon as I can." The man said as he quickly did a few things to the computer. Sari waited for the man to get done. "Okay." He concluded the appointment. Wait at the waiting area for the nurse to call you in."

"Thank you." Sari dipped her head as she headed to the waiting are. Only a minute had past when a nurse opened the door. "Sari Sumdac?" The Nurse calls.

"Right here, ma'am" Sari replied as she quickly stands and pushed me through the door. We were escorted into a room.

A nurse enters a room then notices me in the wheel chair unconscious. "What is wrong with her?" The nurse asked.

"She hit her head." Sari replied.

"Oh? And how did that happen?" the nurse asked.

"She fell down and hit her head hard causing her to become unconscious." Sari replied.

"Oh dear." The nurse replied. "May I check on her?"

"That is why we are here." Sari replied as she was swinging her legs like a little kid would do. The nurse began the check on me.

The nurse notices my necklace. "That's a weird design." the nurse said as she held my necklace in her hands.

"Really? I just know that the necklace was pretty. I'm not sure where it came from and why she has it." Sari explained.

"Really? How interesting." The nurse thought before turning toward a table. When she turned back around, she had a needle in her hands. She then flicked the needle to see if it was working and it was.

I had slowly opened my eyes at this moment to notice that the nurse was about to give me a shot. I did not realize it at first but when I did, I thought she was going to kill me. "Get away." I began to growl as I struggled away. She still continued to move closer to me not taking any notice of my warning. I quickly kicked the nurse to force her away.

"Ow!" She exclaims. I was on all fours when she looked back at me with a bloody nose. I was growling at her and she notices it. I looked to Sari then bolt out the door. "What was that about?"

Sari scuffled her feet across the floor. "I forgot to mention that I found her with a wolf. I think she lives with them." Sari explained. "But don't worry. I will make sure she is not a hazard for the modern time." Then, Sari also bolts out the door. "Hey, wait!" Sari calls after me. I was way faster than her. Then again, I always had to run a lot back in my pack so this was nothing.

Once I got outside, I began to run with fear surging throughout my body. Suddenly, I heard something. I looked back to see that the yellow contraption had transformed into a giant monster. My heart sank as it loomed over me. I skidded to a halt in front of the monster. Then the others, that was following us, had also transformed into huge monsters. The yellow monster effortlessly tried to go after me. I noticed the motorcycle monster shaking his head with disappointment. Then, the green monster tried to catch me. I was glad that I was faster than their movement. They I kept jumping every time they tried to grab me. For a moment, I thought I was home free. I could go and get Shadow and head home. Instead, something had grabbed me from out of nowhere and brought me up to see him. It was the motorcycle monster. I was shocked. "Let me go!" I howled as I tried to wriggle free.

"Don't worry. We won't hurt you." he said I stopped wiggling and looked at him with fear. I tried to get free but could not get out so I started to cry from frustration.

"Hey. Hey. Cool it. We won't hurt you." The yellow robot said, "The name is Bumblebee." I look over to the yellow monster. I calmed a bit down.

"Figures." I barked as I had completely calmed down.

"My name is Optimus Prime but you can call me Optimus." the red and blue robot said.

"Nice. A prime. Sheena had told me about those." I barked as I thought, "But Jackal told me that they were very rude. So I will be very cautious with this one." I thought.

"Ooh Ooh, my name is Bulkhead." the green S.W.A.T bot said hyperly.

"Great. A hyper monster. He will for sure hurt me a lot with his big size." I barked to myself.

"My name is Prowl." The motorcycle monster introduced.

"Prowl?" I questioned to myself, 'It sounds like he got his name because he prowls around a lot.' That was a theory, though. "He might be interesting to meet but I still got to be careful with him."

"And that grumpy one is Ratchet." Bumblebee said.

"Ratchet. Pretty good name but he looks very grumpy so I will steer clear of him." I said as I finally calmed down enough that Prowl loosened his grip on me so I could move again freely. I was just sitting on his palm though. Prowl noticed my necklace and was stunned.

"What is it Prowl?" Optimus asked.

"Look at her neck to see why I am surprised." Prowl said. Everyone looked at my neck and was stunned.

"How did you get that medallion?" Ratchet asked; I looked to Ratchet.

"I have no clue." I barked and shrugged my shoulders up. Suddenly, Bulkhead tried to come near me. I freaked out and tried to stay away. That caused me to slip off of Prowl's palm. Prowl quickly grabbed me. Bulkhead stepped away. For some reason every time I was near Prowl, I felt safe. I know that Bulkhead wanted to be friends with me. I was not use to things but wolves, yet. Suddenly, I realized that Shadow was not where the group were at. I jumped down from Prowl near his leg and drew Shadow. Prowl kneeled to check my drawing. "I hope he understands." I said.

"Your wolf buddy is at the vets getting healed" Prowl began. "Oh and you can call us Autobots."

"Autobots. Hmmmm." I thought, "I will just say bots." I then stood up and looked to Prowl with a nervous smile.

* * *

Please review. ^^


	6. Notice

I have not abandoned this story at all. I am trying to get ideas for them as soon as I can. I type them and I get exhausted when I do it all day. So, the chapters will come slowly. I have multiple things to do. That includes helping my mother around the house every day. I also like to go off doing a few other things as well. But rest assure, those chapters should be up when I can. Just make sure you keep your eyes out for my chapters. ^^ And sorry for the inconvenience.


End file.
